


The Love Song of Fen'Harel

by Kayleana



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleana/pseuds/Kayleana
Summary: I wrote this back in June 2016  based upon The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock by T.S. Elliot. You can also check it out on my deviantart, as well as some ~lovely~ university papers.  I really just wanted to try my hand at posting on here.





	The Love Song of Fen'Harel

Take my hand then, I must go  
As Arlathan has faded against the flow  
Like a petal fallen upon the dirt floor.  
Take my hand then, through broken eluvianed ways  
The mirroring that stays  
for sleepless nights on freezing crawling floors  
And shemly taverns with oily pores  
Roads with winding meticulous battles  
of never ending prattles  
To take you to the overarching question  
Please, never ask, "Who did it?"  
Take my hand, forget it.

In the crossroads, the elves came and went  
Talking of Falon'Din

The greenish mist that floats its head upon  
mountains and plains  
The greenish mist that caresses its hand on  
mine in pain  
Kissed its lips onto cracking corners of her smile  
Lingered over the lake of tempted trials  
Let fall upon its shoulders a crown jeweled with eyes  
Slipped on by shems, noticing the sky  
And seeing that it was a harsh Umbralis night  
Scurried about, unworried about their lives. 

Some day there will be a time  
for the greenish mist that lingers over the road  
merging its tongue across the cobblestone  
Forget the time, forget the time  
To prepare a mask to greet the masks that greet  
Forget the time of murder and deceit  
And forget the time that worked against the hand  
Forget the burning questions of their fate  
Time for them and time for us  
And time for a hundred generations  
And for decisions and redecisions  
Before the sun rises in the east.

In the crossroads, the elves came and went  
Talking of Falon'Din

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in June 2016 based upon The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock by T.S. Elliot. You can also check it out on my deviantart, as well as some ~lovely~ university papers. I really just wanted to try my hand at posting on here.


End file.
